


Butterfly Kisses

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the NBC Revolution LJ comm’s 50 prompts in 50 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

Racing through the Pittman’s front door, Charlie came skidding to a stop.   
  
Bass Monroe, former President and Dictator of his own nation, sat at the kitchen table attempting to coax Aaron and Priscilla’s middle child into eating. At his feet sat a cradle with the youngest Pittman, being rocked gently with his foot and the oldest, who had been sitting at the table coloring from the looks of it, was now jumping up and down in her seat chanting Charlie's name.   
  
“Sarah, please!” Bass pleaded. “I just got A.J. to sleep,” he said leaning over to check on the infant.  
  
“Come here, big girl,” Charlie said scooping the four-year old up in her arms as she leaned over to kiss eighteen month old William on the head as he happily pushed half of his lunch to the floor.   
  
“What are you doing here, Charlie?” Bass asked with a huff, giving up on feeding the boy.   
  
Charlie grabbed the spoon away from him as she shuffled Sarah higher up on her hip and began to feed William. “I found a note on my door when I got home that said there was an emergency and I needed to get over here as soon as possible.”   
  
Bass narrowed his eyes, “Why that…”  
  
“Aaat!” Charlie hissed covering Sarah's ear with her hand as she pointed the spoon at Bass. “Language, Uncle Bass!”   
  
“You know, I had two younger sisters. Who do you think's been changing his diapers all morning?” Bass harrumphed pointing at A.J.  
  
“Awww, “ Charlie cooed at him as she leaned Sarah in his direction. “Give Uncle Bass kisses, Sarah.” she said watching as Sarah clapped her still pudgy hands on Bass’ cheeks pressing her lips against his. “Mwah!” the little girl said pulling back with a giggle causing Bass to smile.   
  
“Come here you,” he growled causing the girl to shriek as he pulled her from Charlie’s arms. 

* * *

Priscilla and Aaron returned home to find everyone but Bass asleep in the hammock out front. Sarah was wedged between the two adults, Bass’ shirt clutched in her grimy hands as Charlie nestled A.J. on her chest. A passed out William was busy drooling all over Bass’ shoulder as the man in question watched over his charges.  
  
“Has she told him yet?” Priscilla whispered as they made their way up the sidewalk.  
  
“No. She wanted to see how today went first, I think.”   
  
Priscilla shook her head. “That man has baby daddy written all over him.”   
  
Pushing his glasses up on his nose, Aaron smiled at his wife. “You might be right.” 


End file.
